


Aren't You Tired of Doing the Right Thing?

by Onedayatatime



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: Riz had just finished getting the last of his tattoos removed, per his mother's demand. He was still in trouble for that one, but she was letting him have a sleepover at Fabian's. They had to swear not to drink or do drugs, which was reasonable. As well, Riz had to promise that he would actually sleep this week, and take his meds on time. Riz was less keen on making promises he didn’t think he could keep. But, his desire to hang out with Fabian outweighed it.OR Riz made the Right Choices TM, and Fabian is curious. He asks Riz to make one selfish choice.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	Aren't You Tired of Doing the Right Thing?

Riz had just finished getting the last of his tattoos removed, per his mother's demand. He was still in trouble for that one, but she was letting him have a sleepover at Fabian's. They had to swear not to drink or do drugs, which was reasonable. As well, Riz had to promise that he would actually sleep this week, and take his meds on time. Riz was less keen on making promises he didn’t think he could keep. But, his desire to hang out with Fabian outweighed it.

So, they sat on Fabian’s couch tired after playing games, and watching movies. Fabian was yawning, and barely keeping his eyes open. Riz smiled at the way the corners of his mouth twitched, and he wanted more than anything in the world to place a soft kiss on his soft lips. But that was not who Riz was. Riz didn’t randomly kiss his friends, who notably were interested in other people. He helped his friends, no matter what. Even if it meant he was unhappy. 

So no, he did not kiss Fabian, no he got up and grabbed a blanket from his closet. He had done this a million times before. He walked to the couch and tucked him in. He sat with his own pillow and blanket on the chair. Before he could spiral further, Fabian interrupted him.

“The Ball, why don’t we just sleep on the bed? There’s so much more room.” Fabian yawned softly. Riz was constantly sleeping over, but they never shared the bed. It wasn’t that Fabian was homophobic, or that they agreed not to. They just fell asleep on the couch every time. Not that Riz minded, it wasn’t like he was sleeping anyway.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Riz whispered, as not to bother Fabian’s sleepiness. 

When they got to the bed, Riz faced the other direction. He refused- no, not refused- He  _ couldn’t  _ look at Fabian. He knew if he looked at him, sleepy and soft, he wouldn’t be able to keep pretending he wasn’t in love with him. If he looked at Fabian’s eye, not the good one. No, anyone and everyone saw Fabian’s beautiful brown eye. If Riz looked at Fabian’s scarred, closed eye, as he allowed himself this vulnerability, Riz would never not be able to shout to everyone “I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH FABIAN ARAMAIS SEACASTER!” Which, admittedly is a bad quality in a best friend. Especially when being someone’s best friend involved constantly helping him get the girl.

So, no, Riz was staring intently at Fabian’s closet. He laughed  quietly. He had come out to everyone on the Leviathan on the way back to Elmville. The Forest of the Nightmare King had taken a lot out of him, and he just wanted to tell the truth. He couldn’t tell the truth about this, this was an entirely different boat.

“Riz,” Fabian whispered, and his heart fluttered when he heard Fabian use his real name. “Are you awake?”

“Yep, what do you need?” Riz called, still refusing to look at him.

“Can I ask you a question?” Fabian asked with such tenderness, that Riz forced himself to turn over and look at him.

“Of course. We’re best friends, you can ask me anything.” Riz smiled, they were both on their sides. Riz looked at him, and knew he was in far too deep, but that was a morning problem.

“How can you do the right thing so much?” Fabian looked genuinely confused, but it only led to Riz having a similar confusion.

“What?” Riz scanned Fabian’s face, but he got nothing.

“I mean, aren’t you tired of doing the right thing?” Fabian scooted up a little, and Riz matched him.

“Fabian, I’m not a saint. I make mistakes, and I’m selfish-” Riz couldn’t look his friend in the eye. He didn’t think he did the right thing all that often. He was constantly messing up, so he needed to do his best to be good.

“No I’m serious, The Ball you’re like the most moral person I know! You always put everyone before you, you make the right decision, even when it’s hard! Aren’t you tired?” Fabian was asking softly, but it still hurt Riz. He refused to believe he was good, he couldn’t be.

“Fabian, you have watched me kill people. I tortured Biz, I gave up Ragh’s mom, I’m not exactly a role model.” Riz laughed, hoping it could distract Fabian. But he couldn’t, he kept looking at him with his good eye. Riz could see his soft expression and he was so enamored with this boy, he forgot why he was keeping this so closed off.

“Riz, you messed up like once. You still do the right thing, even when you have every right and reason to be selfish. How do you do it?” Fabian’s curiosity looked good on him, and Riz didn’t know how to give him an answer.

“My dad always said to do the right thing when it’s difficult is the greatest act of bravery we could imagine. I just want to make him proud I guess.” Riz smiled, but there was still a pain in his chest. He missed his father everyday. It got easier to deal with, but the pain never went away.

“Just once, just do something for yourself. Not for me, not for Fig. Not Adaine, Kristen, or Gorgug. Not even for the Greater Good. Just something for you, you deserve it.” Fabian whispered, he was looking at Riz’s lips. Riz was wondering if this was his in.

“Are you sure?”

“Just one, after all you’ve done.” Fabian’s smile gave Riz all the motivation he needed. He leaned over, and planted a soft kiss on Fabian’s lips. Before he could think too much about it and apologize, Fabian was kissing him back. It felt good, he didn’t feel selfish. He felt like he was both floating in the air, but also deeply grounded. It was a feeling impossible to describe, terrifying and safe all at once. Apparently, according to Kristen, True Love’s Kiss was an actual magical event. He realized this must have been it.

“I thought I told you to do it for you?” Fabian smirked as they pulled away. Before Riz could argue with him, Fabian interrupted them again. “Did you take your medicine?”

“Shit! I forgot, I’ll be right back! I’m sorry-” Riz was interrupted by a soft kiss to shut him up.

“Don’t be. Go take your medicine, I’ll still be here. I promise.” Fabian smiled. He loved Riz so much, he promised himself he’d take after him. He’d be good, he’d be selfless. He just wanted to be someone Riz deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please! Bother me @darn-it-username-taken on tumblr. This idea was just rattling in my head, I hope you like it.


End file.
